A Misunderstanding
by ToastIsAwesome
Summary: Ed is a girl posing as a boy. Will she be able to keep it a secret? Or will it all be revealed as the story progresses? This is my first fic, so I would love some feedback! :) Also, Im still getting to grips with , so if I'm posting this incorrectly Im super sorry! (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"I'll have to go see him myself then." The colonel muttered as he pushed the dreaded paperwork aside to look for his loud mouthed insubordinate. "Don't you want to finish your paperwork first?" Hawkeye inquired politely, an eyebrow raised. "I think I have done more than enough of this today." Mustang muttered, hiding the whine in his voice quiet expertly. A smile tugged at the corners of Riza's lips. Much to Mustangs surprise Hawkeye agreed. He didn't really want to go look for Fullmetal but he felt like he would have to after using the boys bad behaviour as an excuse to procrastinate from his actual work. He frowned, he really had no idea why the young man was so volatile. He needed him to apologize, more importantly to the public. He had destroyed half a city and insulted some of Amestris' most senior clerical figures. Even after he and Al had gotten their original bodies back Ed was as destructive as ever. He seemed inpatient most days, eager to leave the older man's presence. Eager to be put to work as far from Amestris as possible. Mustang rubbed his eyes, tired he made his way towards the dormitories.

"Brother? How can you be so messy?" Al chided as he grabbed a bunch of clothes off the ground and flung them into a little basket. "Normal people clean up their home when friends and family visit." Al continued to chide as he found a sock stuck behind the radiator in the small room. "Why would you put it behind a radiator? ED?!"

"Yeah?" Ed answered tiredly as she poked her head outside the bathroom, her hair wet only a thin, rough white towel covering up her body. Looking at the ground Al announced "I will go and wash your clothes." "You don't have to do that." Ed groaned. "I do, you'll never do it yourself. I remember where the washer dryers are. Be ready when I get back." Al grumbled as he headed from his sisters room. "That's just like him. Comes all the way from xing to do my washing." Ed glowered as she dropped the towel to inspect herself in front of the mirror. She looked at herself with a mix of awe and disgust. How did she make it to twenty without anyone noticing she was in fact a woman. If only she was born a man... she frowned, these feelings wouldn't persist if she was born a man. Her outburst at the Colonel was uncalled for, she would apologize tomorrow even if it meant swallowing her pride. She felt herself blush. If she couldn't rid herself of those awful feelings she would have to leave the military, she couldn't bear the thought of him discovering her feelings or even worse gender.

There was a sharp knock on the door. Wrapping the towel around her body closely Ed wandered towards the locked door. Al wouldn't knock. He would just barge in like a mother hen, clucking and cleaning. "Fullmetal?" That familiar low voice. Biting her bottom lip Ed silently moved away from the door. She needed to get dressed. Another sharp knock. "Fullmetal?! I know you're in. I need to talk to you." She donned her trousers quickly, socks too. Two seconds later her shoes were on too. It was her chest bindings she was looking for now. Where were they?! She felt a cold sweat cover her body. Al. Al had collected them with the dirty washing. Ed bit her bottom lip, that stupid boy. "Fullmetal, I KNOW you are in. We need to talk." "Eh, can we talk later?" Ed answered leaning against the closed door awkwardly. "Why?" Mustang inquired, sounding tired. "I, eh... I'll explain tomorrow. It's... I'll explain later ok?" Ed asked feeling dizzy. "Fine. I expect to see you in my office at seven." With that the Mustang disappeared.

Ed looked flushed, tired and frankly awful when she appeared in front of her superior. "I am sorry I couldn't speak last night." Ed muttered, her eyes downcast. "An apology? From you? Fullmetal? Are you alright?" Mustang asked, a sardonic grin plastered on his face. "I said. I am sorry." Ed growled, feeling another blush and shudder racking her body under Mustangs scrutiny.

"You do know there is a no women allowed policy in the dormitories Fullmetal." Mustang played his card right, Eds eyes grew wide as she stared. Speechless and shaking. She could feel the the sympathetic glance Hawkeye and Havoc shot her. "I- I- How long have you known now?" Ed asked, her cheeks bright red. Mustangs grin widened but he remained silent. "I- I will hand in my watch as soon as I have sorted out the paperwork." Ed muttered embarrassed. A loud guffaw from Havoc, a sweet giggle from Hawkeye and a joyful laugh from Mustang made her look up, anger in her eyes. "I wouldn't worry about it boss, we've all brought a girl to our room before. Just close those curtains." Havoc said smiling at Fullmetal as an older brother would on his dumb younger sibling. Ed wanted to be sick with both joy and relief. All she could mutter was "What?" "When I left the building I saw your naked lady by the window. I am happy you've gotten yourself a cute girlfriend Fullmetal but could you at least be a little discreet about taking her to your room?" "I sure will. Am I excused?" Ed muttered as she stumbled toward the door of the office. She could hear them laugh heartily when she left. "Al, need to see Al..." Ed muttered as she left HQ, her right hand trailing the wall for emotional support.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, is it serious?" Havoc whispered as he watched Ed stare at the cold street in silence. Her hands were buried deep in her coat pockets, the strands of hair which fell into her face damp from the light drizzle which fell on their heads. "Of course it is. That guys a terrorist." Ed huffed in annoyance. "Not that, your girlfriend." Havoc explained, pulling his coat closer around himself. It had been two weeks since the misunderstanding, two weeks of Mustangs teasing, two weeks of Hawkeye's amused glances and two weeks of Havocs relentless questions. So far Ed had not risen to any of it. She was intent on keeping it a secret. "I guess so." Ed muttered not really knowing what to say. "Do you need some advice?" "WHAT?" Ed shouted feeling herself blush. "You know, is she your first girlfriend? I can give you some advice on how, you know." Havoc trailed off as he lit another cigarette. "I don't think I'll take any of your advice." She could hardly believe it, this was going way too far now. "Well boss, let me give you some advice any ways. Keep her as far away from Mustang as you can." Havoc muttered sounding awfully despondent. "Trust me, Mustang won't ever lay eyes on her."

"No luck then?" The colonel inquired when he saw Ed and Havoc wander into the office, pale, shivering and trailing water along the plush carpet of the office. "How did you know?" Ed groaned shivering. "Sorry boss." Was Havocs rather short but precise report. "You two better sort yourselves out, there's a little get-together planned tonight." Mustang announced smiling at his two insubordinates. "Why would I bother coming to one of your parties?" Ed groaned squeezing some water from her thick blonde hair. Mustang grinned, he really was in a good mood. "It's a surprise" He confided looking smug. "I think I can do without your surprises." Ed mumbled staring at the puddle of water which had collected around her feet. "You will love it. Why not bring Al?" "He's returned to Xing like two weeks ago, I told you." Ed huffed staring at the older man's face blankly. "I've asked him to get here this afternoon. He's looking forward to it." Mustang continued getting distracted by Eds wrists. They looked awfully slim. Feeling his gaze Ed pushed her hands deep in her coat pockets again. She shouldn't have taken her gloves off. "Playing the Al card, I see.." She muttered feeling uncomfortable. "I wouldn't get you to join any other way." Mustang said, on his face a victorious smile. "Hey, Ed, you could bring your girlfriend" Havoc suggested happily, as he inspected his wet cigarettes. "Yeah, why don't you? I would love to meet her." Mustang said with a grin. "I'm sure you would but I won't invite her." Ed said without much emotion. "Keeping her away from me then? I promise I won't go after her." Mustang mused glancing at the ceiling.

"So you still haven't dumped yourself then?" Al asked as he inspected his reflection in Eds sad, little mirror. He looked amazing. Like a young man should. Ed knew she looked like a shrimp in comparison. Tonight she was wearing her uniform. It was a nice affair and it was easier to hide her shortcomings in the blue clothes than it was in a black suit. "No, I'm worried they'll ask even more questions.. I also suspect Havoc is waiting for me to break up with me, so he can go out with me." "Told you." Al said, a weak smile crossing his face. "So, are we ready?" Ed asked feeling that anger boil her blood yet again. "Let's go then."

Most of the night was spent catching up with Al and drinking champagne. It would be like Mustang to call this a little get-together. They were all dressed in their uniforms or suits or dresses. A gaudy chandelier lit up the room and the alcohol was flowing freely. "Al! How are you?" Mustang shouted across the room as he strode towards them. "It wasn't going to last." Ed muttered looking at his watch. Twenty minutes they had gone undetected by his superior. "Colonel Mustang. How are you?" Al responded when they stood face to face. "Thank you for inviting me... did we miss the surprise yet?" Al wondered, clearly hoping it was food related. "No, not yet. I was waiting for you two to be completely honest." Mustang confided looking a little bit peeved. "Well what is it?" Ed groaned rubbing her forehead. "I'm not telling you now. Al? Why won't your brother bring along his girlfriend? He should have better manners than that." There it was again, that peeved look. "Oh, she's shy, brothers just looking out for her." Al said helpfully. "Aw, that's so sweet." Hawkeye chirped as she made her way into the little group. "What does she look like?" She continued, looking at Al. "Its a little bit odd, but Ed and his girlfriend look almost like siblings." Al said a little wicked grin on his face. "Al, leave it." Ed growled, this made Al stop talking but it didn't get rid of his little wicked grin. "That's so sweet, did Mustang tell you what the surprise is yet?" "No not yet."


	3. Chapter 3

The surprise was Hughes. He appeared with his wife and daughter and for a split second everything seemed to be normal again in Eds world. All the pent up anger vanished when she laid eyes on Mustangs best friend. Everyone was ecstatic. "Sorry I couldn't tell you." Mustang said quietly to Ed after everyone got a chance to hug their friend. "I understand. How did you get him to agree to go into hiding?" Ed asked softly looking up into the taller man's eyes. "I promised him to make sure every single moment of Elizas life would be captured in a photograph. There's over ten thousand images." Mustang muttered, sounding a little exasperated. "I've never been happier. This beats getting our bodies back, right Al?" Ed mused as she smiled at her younger brother who wandered off to talk to Hughes shortly after. "I meant to talk to you about that public apology." Mustang said quietly. "Hum, yeah, whatever. Let me know what you'd like me to say." Ed hummed watching Hughes showing off his new stash of photos. "Are you quiet well Fullmetal?" "I don't fancy arguing with you right now." Ed confided. "No, not that, you're bleeding." Mustang muttered, grabbing his insubordinate by the shoulders to push him out of the room. "Am I?" Ed asked looking at herself. With horror Ed saw the thin red streak staining the insides of her trousers red. It ran down her leg. "Ah, shucks. This happens all the time, just ripped my stiches again. I'll be alright.." Ed muttered trying to get away from the colonels grip. "When did you injure yourself?" Mustang asked as the got to the dark corridor. "Turns out chasing after bad guys without alchemy can be a little more dangerous, I got caught on a fence or something. It's fine, just leave me." Ed huffed, she needed to sort herself out, why did she have to get that blasted period now. "The nurse has gone home ages ago, come on, I'll stitch it back up for you." "I can do it myself." Ed growled pulling her arm away from Mustangs now limp grip. "Don't be stupid. I can do it for you." "No thanks." Ed grumbled as she took a few steps back. "Why are you so stubborn Fullmetal?" "Because this is stupid, just make sure Hughes doesn't leave early, I'll sort myself out and I'll be right back." The colonel bit his bottom lip and nodded, this time his glance got caught on Ed's neck. It looked so delicate and slim. He had always been a little bit confused about his feelings towards his youngest major. He put it down to Ed looking so much like a girl, as time went on the shrimp had the audacity to make himself look even less male. He drowned in his military jacket, he sneezed like a girl and pouted like one too. He rid himself of his uncalled for thoughts and nodded again. "I expect you back in twenty minutes, Hughes had mentioned he wanted to talk to you in private. Don't be late Fullmetal, that's an order." Ed nodded and smiled, she was just glad to get away from him, and the party. Ugh, she needed to clean herself up now.

"Brother!" Al basically screamed across the party when she returned wearing different clothes, this time she donned a nice black suit which was a little better fitted. She was worried it was too well fitted however, the white shirt lay close to her stomach, she could feel her breasts push against the buttons of the shirt angrily. Luckily the black suit jacket covered the shirt quiet nicely, combined with the black tie her unruly breasts lay hidden. "Feeling better Fullmetal?" The colonel asked, cursing his mind when he noticed how nice his strange fancy looked in a black suit. Before Ed got a chance to answer Hughes grabbed Ed by the collar and dragged her from the party, "We'll be right back, I need to ask Ed a few questions about alchemy." This made Mustang, Al, Mrs. Hughes and Ed scrunch up their faces. It was such a blatant lie that no one knew how to react to it.

"Ed, what's that I hear about you having a girlfriend? You shouldn't toy with some poor girls feelings just to cover up your tracks." Hughes whispered looking genuinely concerned about this strangers feelings. He had Ed cornered, standing in the dark corridor, several feet away from the entrance. "That's the thing Hughes, I don't have one." Ed muttered, taking her gloves off to rub her forehead. Hughes watched Ed's hands silently, it was smart of Ed to keep those gloves on. "Who did Roy see at your window then?" "It was me. I have had to listen to inappropriate jokes about my gorgeous tits for far too long now Hughes... but I can't break up with myself because it just so happens that it is a great cover." "Why keep covering up? You're not an alchemist anymore and you know women can join regular military service." Hughes asked looking around. "I have no other means of income, I never learned a trade... I've always been brought up as a boy... Hughes, there is a good reason why I pretend to be a boy.. Until its taken care of I have no other choice." Ed huffed in annoyance. "Well, promise me once it's taken care of to come clean. I cannot bear seeing Roy in a constant state of confusion." Hughes said in a matter of fact like fashion. "What do you mean?" Ed asked as Hughes moved away and they stood more naturally. "You seriously haven't noticed? You might be some alchemy prodigy but you're pretty thick." Hughes laughed as he headed away from Ed. "Come lets go back together." Hughes offered with a smile, when he noticed the young cross-dresser didn't move.

"What have you two been discussing and do not say alchemy, we all know that was a lie." Mustang asked coldy when Ed and Hughes had returned to the little circle. Al knew obviously but he made a good show of looking puzzled. "Just giving Fullmetal some fatherly advice on his relationship." Hughes lied with a smile. "She seems to be a very accomplished young lady if Al is to be believed." Mustang muttered raising an eyebrow, he raised it even higher when he saw the glance Ed shot her brother. Al seemed amused and a tiny bit drunk. "Al, what have you been telling them-" "Just how she works at a local zoo, with the cats, the big ones, like tigers and lions." Al announced and smiled.

Of course she would be working with fucking cats. She wanted to slap Al. "Time to go home Al, you're drunk." Ed groaned as she grabbed her younger brothers arm and dragged him across the dance floor. "I'll give them a lift." Mustang announced after watching them leave. He didn't like the idea of them wandering to the dormitories on their own.

"So, she works with cats then?" Ed basically screamed at Al. "Yeah, she also breeds domestic cats." He said with a warm smile. "You are unbelievable." Ed glowered as they both stumbled on the cobbled street. "I am unbelievable? Who's the one actively sabotaging her life?" "I am not sabotaging my own life, you know why I do this. So leave me be." Ed shouted pointing to her breasts. They had now come to a stop in the middle of the street to have a full blown argument. "It's so long ago now, I am sure that he's forgotten all about you Ed." Al groaned rubbing his forehead. "I want you to get yourself a nice boyfriend, get married and have children. This whole running around chasing bad guys and cutting yourself on fences is ridiculous. You will never be happy." Al whispered, angrily. He was concerned about his older sister, she would never know happiness if she kept running. "I didn't cut myself on a fence! I am not that stupid Al!" "Why did you disappear then?" Al growled. "Because of, you know. Ugh, can you just let me live my life in peace?" "That is what I am trying to do Ed. Let it go, be yourself." Al muttered looking up at the sky. "Let's be happy Ed." He continued staring at the stars. "I'm sorry, this all is so stressful." Ed muttered taking her tie off to fling it in a nearby puddle. "Did you find any leads?" Al asked watching the tie soak up more water. "No... of course not." "You cannot be this lonely for the rest of your life you know." Al said softly. "I am not lonely, I have you don't I?" "You know what I mean." Al muttered as the rain made them both shudder. "Are you two alright?" They both looked up at the familiar voice, Mustang peered at them from within a black car. "Let me give you a lift." He said, it sounded so much like an order both Ed and Al made their way into the car. Ed sat at the front and Al sat at the back. "You lost your tie Fullmetal." Roy observed. He really wished he didn't have to watch the road, otherwise he could've gotten more than lost in that little dip at the bottom of his insubordinates throat. "Thank you for the lift Colonel." Ed muttered as her hand went to her neck absent mindedly. She was looking for the top button, she was painfully aware of how delicate her neck looked. "How's the stiches?" Mustang asked looking into the direction of Ed's upper leg. "All good, I can sort myself out. I told you so." The colonel nodded. "Thank you for the invitation Colonel." Al announced with a sober smile. "It was my pleasure Al." The colonel said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're late boss." Havoc duly noted as he saw Ed appear from around a corner. An angry growl was Eds answer. "There's been another victim, it's the fifth now." Havoc muttered handing Ed a file which was getting thicker by the minute. Ed flicked through the file quickly, noting the photographs. The victims all looked an awful lot like herself. "Do you reckon we'll spend another night in the rain over this?" Havoc asked lighting a cigarette. "No. I don't think so. I believe I've been able to trace one of the guys involved." "That is excellent news!" Hughes announced as he strode into the office comfortably. "Hey Ed, wanna see some pictures of Eliza?" Hughes laughed as he grabbed the back of the young woman's coat. "I'd rather not. I've got things- Just because you can drag me from a room doesnt mean you should!" Ed shouted as she was dragged away leaving Havoc to wander towards the window to blow smoke from it. "Did you notice?" "Did I notice what?" Ed asked as Hughes pulled a fresh stash of pictures from his pockets. "The victims, they all look like you. If you looked like a girl obviously." Hughes whispered looking concerned. "Of course I have." Ed whispered, looking at a picture of Eliza eating a slice of apple pie. "I don't want you to do whatever you want to do without back up." "Eh, I don't work like that. That one is actually cute." Ed answered pointing to a picture of Eliza standing next to a pony. "You will on this one. What is your lead?" "I've got Havoc, I don't need your help or supervision. Did she really eat all of that?" "Yeah, she's got an appetite almost as bad as yours. And you will accept my help and supervision." Hughes added, "Fullmetal has work to do, do not distract him Hughes." The colonel interrupted on his way out of HQ. "We were talking about work, Ed has a lead." Hughes said with a grin. "Do you? Well, get on with it. The public's getting impatient for progress." Mustang answered suppressing a yawn. "Yeah, whatever, I don't see you doing any work." Ed growled. She was still annoyed about being chewed up by her superior about the "Quality" of her public apology.

"I do too much work I'll have you know." Mustang retorted suppressing yet another yawn. "Yeah sure, if sitting on your backside all day long can be termed work." Ed spat. "What is your lead?" Mustang asked, now actually yawning. "Some guy, really it might not be anything." Ed shrugged. "Let me have a look at that." Mustang said in-between another yawn. Ed handed him the file, her fingertips sticking to the thin cardboard, really she hadn't even noticed how sweaty her hands had gotten. "That's odd." Mustang muttered looking a little more awake. "They all look like Ed don't they? If Ed was a girl that is." Hughes announced, sounding awfully cheerful. "Yes, yes they do..." Mustang muttered wandering into the office. This made Havoc flick his cigarette from the window and slap the air around his face frantically before his superior looked up from the file. "How about we use Ed as bait?" Hughes asked with a grin, this only earned him a rather dirty look from the short girl. "No, I don't like that. We'll only do it if Ed's lead isn't of any use." The colonel muttered looking at Ed intently. "Why not?" Havoc asked taking a sip of coffee. "Fullmetal can't do alchemy anymore, if something went wrong it would go really wrong. I don't want to risk it." Mustang drawled closing the file. "Let me just get on with it, come on Havoc, let's go." Ed sounded exasperated, the looks her Colonel was giving her were too intent. "No, I'm not sure I want you to work on this anymore." Mustang muttered looking through the file again. "Why not?" Ed growled. "You look exactly like the victims Fullmetal. Until we know more about the motif I do not want you to parade yourself around the capital." "You seem to be forgetting one crucial element to this, I am a guy. These are all girls." Ed huffed feeling sweaty and angry. "They are all exactly your age. They all have exactly the same colour hair and eyes as you and, well, its disturbing." "Please don't forget that I do not have boobs." Ed snatched the file from Mustangs fingers. "Yes, that's true. But I'll put someone else in charge of this either way. I don't want you wandering around the capital on your own at night anymore." Mustang said leaning against the desk to further study Fullmetal. "I am not a girl." Ed groaned rubbing her forehead. "At night, I think I'd mistake you for one you know." Mustang muttered expecting an outburst, instead Havoc nodded and added, "Yeah, sorry boss but you are somewhat, delicate." Instead of shouting at Mustang, Havoc and for good measure, Hughes Ed bit her bottom lips till she tasted copper and walked from the office. "Where you going boss?" Havoc asked as he followed her. "I am going to go investigate my lead." She growled as she stormed from the building. Stomping her feet she left HQ, Havoc close at her heels. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?" He asked as he finally caught up with her. Ed didn't stop, she couldn't help it. She felt her cheeks grow hot and her eyes grow watery. "Not now." She told herself as she tried to avoid eye contact with Havoc. Too late, he knew she was crying, he just knew somehow. "Boss? I'm sorry I said you looked like a girl. Hey, at least you've got a girlfriend. You're doing better than me despite being, you know, adorable." This made Ed stop in her tracks, she didn't know why she did it but she did it either way. "I do not have a girlfriend, and talking about her doesn't make her any more real. Neither does it make me any more real. It just a reminder that everything is a lie and that Al is right and I should just confess but if I did I'd be in more trouble than is good for me and I would be discharged and you know what? Rightly so! I deserve losing my job over this, I have lied to everyone. My best friends at that." Havoc looked confused and decided it would be best to light a cigarette. "Havoc, I need to tell you something. I want you to give me an honest answer." Ed muttered as she dragged him into a dark alley. "Look, if you're confused about whether you like boys or girls, I don't mind." He muttered as the got to a particularly dark bit. "I like boys." Ed said in an angry huff. "Is that why you broke up with your girlfriend?" Havoc wondered squinting his eyes. "No, I never had one to begin with. I like boys because I am a girl."

Havoc looked confused as he stared at Fullmetal in front of him. They stood in silence, in the dark for what seemed like an eternity and then something seemed to click in the tall man's head. He dropped his cigarette from his now limp fingers and tilted his head. "I can see it now." He whispered. "Do you hate me?" "No, I'm relieved." Havoc uttered biting his bottom lip. "Relieved?" "I thought that you were going to confess your undying love to me a minute ago." He whispered staring at Eds chest. "I tie them up." Ed answered, seeing the silent question. "Oh, I see." Havoc whispered, as if someone could possibly overhear their conversation. "I cannot tell anyone yet, but I will. It's this case we're working on. I think the man behind it is the reason I was brought up as a boy. I need to see this to the end." "I see... do you ever wear nice clothes?" Havoc asked, "Nice clothes?" Ed asked back looking confused. "Like dresses? I bet you look nice in a dress." Havoc continued with a far away look in his eyes. "Let's move on." Ed muttered moving away slowly. "Come on boss, you cannot reveal something like this to me and wander off like that." Havoc whined as he followed Ed like a dog. "No one can know yet." Ed said, a silent threat in her eyes. "Oh, yeah, of course. Does Colonel Mustang know?" Havoc inquired as they made their way to the docks. "No he does not." Ed muttered feeling a little sad.


End file.
